


Just Talk

by CloakedSparrow



Series: R & R [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reno, Character Quirks, Contentment, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Injury, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, No Angst, Nonverbal Communication, Past Violence, Post-Mission, Reno is not stupid, Rude-centric, Size Difference, Slash, Talking, Top Rude, True Love, Unusual Metaphors, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near-miss while on assignment, Rude discovers his feelings for Reno and learns that sometimes, you have to just talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rude leaned back in his chair, his suit slightly rumpled and the neck of his shirt open, as well as his tie; It wasn’t as unkempt as his wiry partner’s was on a good day, but it was certainly unusual for him. 

Hazel eyes shifted to look over his desk slightly. It was late, but Rude’s partner usually stayed late on the days he wanted to complete his paperwork and the bald man had taken to staying with the smaller man. To look at Reno though, Rude had to look _over_ the desks instead of _across_ them, as his partner had a tendency to sit on the floor, practically under his desk instead of at it. 

Therefore, Rude watched as Reno laid his paperwork, a dictionary, and a children’s dictionary on the carpeted floor of their office and set to work quietly.

The large man realized that he was the only person who knew that Reno did these things, as well as the only person who understood why. Reno was not lazy, neurotic, or stupid. In fact, Rude knew the scrawny redhead to be dedicated, easygoing,and highly intelligent. He was simply a poor kid from the slums who had joined Turk young. Traditional education had never been a priority in his life, but the kid could remember anything he read, even if he did not understand the words. Rude was also the only person to know that about the wiry redhead.

At some point, the bald man had begun to wonder why he knew all of these little personal details about the blue-eyed young man sitting on their office floor. Now, he knew the answer to that question.

…And it terrified him. 

Rude was by no means a coward. He could take on a small army with nothing but his fist and the little redhead by his side…and perhaps a few explosives if he could throw something together. In any case, he had faced circumstances that would leave most men prostrate with fear and had ploughed through without a hint of hesitation. However, the thought of talking to his partner, whom he trusted with his very life, about the feelings that the younger man stirred within him made his throat lock tight, his heart rate surge and his heavily tanned skin break into a light sweat. 

The brawny man was not one for words during the most favorable of occasions, let alone something like this. That was why he usually delegated the speaking to his slight partner. Talking was Reno’s department, and the youth never complained about the larger man’s reticent nature any more than Rude complained about his methods of concealment. They both had ways of keeping others out of their heads and they just so happen to suit each other well.

_Very_ well.

Dropping the pretense of working himself, Rude leaned forward to see the back of his partner’s head. Bright red hair fell over a gracefully curved back as the slight man focused on his report. Rude leaned back into his chair and frowned thoughtfully. Reno was always more reserved while he was focused, but he had been unusually quiet all day. 

It should be simple to ask the younger Turk how he felt. The youth would answer if Rude asked and he would listen if Rude spoke about his own feelings, but that did not make it simple to talk to him. Rude wanted to, but talking was Reno’s area…and he really wished the kid would start talking...about _anything_ at this point. 

Rude slipped a crimson rose, vibrant but bland in comparison to the shock of red he could still see over the desks, from the vase on his desk. He often wondered why Shin-Ra bothered with things like flowers and framed prints in the building. It was not as though anyone in Turk was going to feel as though they worked in a normal office. He absently toyed with the flower for a moment and then tossed it as he realized he was just avoiding thinking about what he wanted -and needed- to think about. 

During an assignment a few days prior, Reno had been injured. It had been serious enough to require immediate care but not so serious that a health potion could not ensure he lasted to get treatment. Unfortunately, neither man had had any potions left by then. They were trained in first aid, Rude knew what he had to do; just slow the bleeding and keep his partner conscious until the clean-up crew arrived. They finished their part of the job; there was nothing to worry about besides the redhead in his arms. 

And Rude had certainly worried. He was thankful for his habitual sunglasses more than ever, as he knew his eyes had to have been giving his true feelings away in that moment. Unfortunately, the shades did nothing to hide his uncharacteristically gentle touches that lingered just a little longer than they should have or his smooth voice that spoke in an unusually soothing tone, speaking more words than he ever did to the only one who truly wanted to listen. However, judging by the state the scrawny Turk was in, it was highly doubtful that he could tell someone was talking to him, let alone make out the words. 

Rude now suspected that the lithe redhead had become aware enough at some point to notice something in Rude’s voice or touches. It was too much of a coincidence that Reno suddenly went quiet just after he lost some of his carefully structured composure and that the redhead had remained that way in the days since. 

“Uh, did you need something, yo?” 

The brawny man glanced back at his partner and noticed that he had hit Reno when he threw the rose. The slight man wore a small grin as he twisted around to gaze at his partner. 

As the large man blinked back into awareness, the smaller man‘s eyes took on a concerned edge. “Hey, Aibou…you okay?” 

“Yeah…sorry about that.” Rude continued to watch the redhead through his dark lenses for a moment. 

Finally, Reno’s subtle smile faded and his eyes slowly dropped before he returned to his report. “…No problem, yo.”

The bald man watched his partner slowly return to his work, his usually vibrant atmosphere notably dimmed. Rude knew him well enough to know that it was not due to his injuries. He silently stood and walked around the desk before sitting on the floor by the wiry redhead. Blue eyes glanced up, their ever-present sparkle holding an uncertain tint. It reminded Rude of the first time he had sat beside the younger man like this, back when he first learned of the real reason why he always stayed late to finish his paperwork. 

Reno had looked around nervously for a moment back then, before he began to explain, afraid of what his new partner would think of him. Rude wished the other would start talking again now, even if it was just to ramble, but he knew the ball was on his side of the court. He could not take back any of the words he had murmured the previous day or the way he had stroked the younger man’s hair and cheek. 

Assuming that was what this was about. 

Rude watched as Reno blinked languidly at the message Tseng had sent earlier, before picking up the dictionary and scanning over a page. Then he rolled his eyes and grabbed the children’s dictionary. “I swear Tseng uses words I don’t know on purpose, yo.” He murmured as he looked up a few entries. 

“We should get you a thesaurus,” commented Rude. 

Blue eyes looked up from the report to take in Rude for the first time since he joined Reno on the floor. “A what?”

“It’s a book that lists words by similar meanings,” explained the bald man.

“You coulda mentioned that years ago, yo.” The redhead stated with a hint of a smile returning to his lips but not this eyes. He quickly returned his attention to his report.

Rude nodded and the silence that fell over them was more comfortable than the previous one, but not as comfortable as it usually was between them. 

“Reno.”

Reno looked up, slightly startled. “Hmm?”

The large man hesitated, not sure what exactly he wanted to say now. He was never good with words, and generally liked to keep it short and to the point when he did have to speak. There was no curt way to express what he needed to now…at least not that he knew of.

Reno sighed, his eyes softening as he adjusted his position, clearly intending to look at his partner for a while. “Just talk, yo. You know I’m not gonna bite ya.” He smiled ever so slightly. “…Talk to me.”

Rude met his partner‘s eyes through his shades. “You shouldn’t have pushed me out of the way.” That had not been quite what he wanted to say, but it was a start. 

Blue eyes blinked. “Is that what this is about, yo? Shit Rude, how many times have you taken damage for me? I’m your Aibou too, you know…I hope. And I‘m no wimp. You don’t always have to protect me.”

“I know.” The large man adjusted himself so that he was sitting more comfortably now as well. If Reno could throw him a bone, he could at least toss it back. “You’re a Turk and, yes, you’re my Aibou too. That’s why I protect you…because I don’t like seeing you hurt. _That’s_ what this is about. How much do you remember after you went down the other day?”

“You caught me before I hit the floor.” The slight man met the larger man’s eyes for another brief moment before his own drifted as he turned to his memories. “You asked the usual, about potions and shit. I thought about the answers but I dunno if I actually said anything. It gets hazy after that, yo. 

“I could feel you messing with the wound, holding me, and I think… I think you were brushing my hair outta my face?” A gentle smile fluttered over the redhead’s features before fading as he continued to concentrate. “You talked to me too. I could hear you but I couldn’t make out most of what you said, yo. Sorry. I heard my name, a couple nicknames…and something about a firebird? That‘s all before I went out.”

Rude caught the gentle expression and knew the younger man had recognized the tenderness he showed the previous day. The bald man reached out a large hand, touching the blue-eyed Turk’s knee to draw his attention out of his mind. He noticed once again that his touch contained a gentleness he did not show at any other time. He wondered if he always treated Reno that way and, if so, how he had never noticed before. 

Reno gazed at the tanned hand on his knee for a few seconds before raising his eyes to look at Rude once again. The older man could tell right away that he had the blue-eyed youth’s complete attention and that Reno understood that there was something different about this conversation…this moment. 

“Do you remember when I told you about the bikes my dad and his buddies used to rebuild when I was a kid?” Rude waited for Reno to nod before continuing. “Well, one of his favorites was a model called a firebird. It always made me think of Phoenix, just like you do.”

The redhead smiled lightly, still looking into his partner’s sunglasses. One of his smaller hands rested on his thigh near Rude’s and he brushed a dark finger lightly, encouraging the older man to keep talking and knowing that there was a bigger reason to the story than merely sharing a childhood memory. Although, he did enjoy it when Rude chose to share the stories of his past. 

In any case, if Rude was talking, Reno would listen.

“Dad kept that one. Even though he had to rebuild it from several scrapped ones, it ran pretty good.” Without thinking about his actions, Rude turned his hand to return the attention Reno’s pale fingers were giving, silently slipping the tips of his large fingers between his partner’s slender ones. He suddenly found himself pleased that he had taken off his gloves before leaving the office for once. “He had to maintain it of course, like everything else, and it tended to need a little more work than most, but it was a powerful machine and it never failed to function satisfactorily.”

Reno nodded slightly that he understood, his blue eyes still gentle, but now the soft smile on his lips reached them. Rude didn’t usually speak this much if there was even the possibility of someone else coming around, and he certainly never showed the kind of outward affection he was displaying now. Not unless the redhead was hurt in some way, which Reno supposed he technically was. Even still, he liked whatever was happening right now and he didn't want it to stop. So he stayed quiet, hoping the other would continue, and feeling as though breaking his silence would send them back into their usual roles. 

Rude wondered if Reno was aware of the effect his fingers and the way he was looking at Rude was having on the older man. He had felt something whenever the redhead looked at him like this for a long time, but it was as though it was thrown into high definition now that he understood what those feelings were, even if he had trouble voicing them. Soon, he hoped, Reno would understand as well. From there, well, his little partner had yet to disappoint him. 

Even if they didn't end up together as he would like, looking into that face, he was sure they would be all right.

“One day, one of my dad’s friends brought over a box of spare parts from different engines, figuring they could use them at some point. They looked over everything, just to make a mental stock, but this one little part kept grabbing my dad’s attention. It didn’t look like much, but he seemed to think it was something special. We were all shocked when he took it to his firebird. It definitely didn’t look like it matched, but he started tinkering…not the way he did when he had to make something fit though. It was as if he was just waiting for it to fall into place. Eventually it did. The bike ran better than new after that.

“It was like that little piece was always supposed to be there, but the bike just didn’t realize it was missing. So it functioned without it, but that’s all it did. It didn’t flourish until it had that tiny part.” Rude tilted his head slightly and adjusted his shades with his free hand so he could look at Reno over them. “You remind me of that little piece.”

Reno’s smile assured Rude that he wasn't offended and the older man knew right away that the younger understood. The redhead’s voice was softer than usual when he finally spoke. “You remind me of the bike, yo.”

Rude just stared for a few seconds, wondering how he had gotten lost in his own analogy. Only Reno could do that to him. “What?”

Warm, slender fingers continued to stroke Rude‘s as blue eyes never left this. “That little part probably got dismissed as useless everywhere it passed through. Like you said, it didn’t look like much, so everyone else just wrote it off as a piece of junk. Then there’s this big badass bike that doesn’t seem to need anything, and the little piece doesn’t look like it would even go with it, but it does. It finally finds a place it belongs. It’s finally worth something, ‘cause the bike _makes_ it worth something, yo.”

The redhead’s smile faltered slightly when the bald man shook his head slowly. Without looking away, Rude slipped his sunglasses off entirely. At the same time, he pulled Reno‘s hand fully into his. “It was always worth something. It just needed someone to let it fall into place. It could be useful somewhere else, just like the bike could run without it, but together, they make a perfect machine.”

Blue eyes lit up again as the redhead’s smile returned. “Only you could make comparing me to a scrap part sound romantic, yo.”

The corner of Rude’s mouth turned up in a slight smirk. “Would you rather be compared to a rose? Its a little cliché, but I think I can pull it off.”

“I‘m sure you could, but that’s cool, yo.” Reno grinned back at his partner. “You should talk more often...you‘re better at it than most people think.”

“I don’t care about what most people think. I prefer letting my actions do the talking when you aren’t.” The bald man leaned forward to press his lips against the smaller man’s. 

Reno's lips pressed back immediately, telling Rude that the slight man he was kissing had wanted this for a long time as well. 

In a smooth motion, Rude rose up to his knees while pulling Reno onto his own by wrapping an arm around a scrawny waist and lifting Reno closer to him. As pale hands gripped his shoulders, the bald man deepened the kiss enough to make his passion known. 

.But not so that much that he could not pull back. Kissing Reno in the privacy of the evening was one thing, pressing him into their office floor in an emotional and lust filled daze was another entirely. 

However, as Rude began to shift back reluctantly, Reno leaned forwardly slightly, just enough to maintain contact. When the younger man did not press further, the large man understood. He was still in control of the situation. If he wanted to pull away, Reno would not push. If he wanted to take it further, the smaller man was perfectly willing. 

The building was as empty as it ever was and they were the only two in the Turk’s wing. The security guards would not even check in there without due cause. While Rude would like to think that knowledge went into his decision, he had a feeling he would be pulling that scrawny frame back in for more at that point either way. He threw himself back into the kiss with enough force to bruise and felt strong, slender arms wrap around his neck lightly as Reno released a soft moan.

Spurred on by the sensuous sound, Rude slid his arms from around the smaller man’s waist and slipped the baggy coat off his partner’s slender shoulders. The bald man then sat back onto the floor, folding his legs but keeping them wide enough for Reno to sit between them. As he began to unbutton the redhead’s shirt, the slender man shifted onto the brawny man’s thighs, loosely folding his own legs around Rude’s waist.

Just as when they were on assignment, Reno seemed to take his cue from the large man. While Rude slowly tended to the loose shirt that was keeping fair skin hidden, the blue-eyed man unzipped the older man’s coat and began pushing it off broad shoulders. Then graceful fingers began to work on the buttons of the bald man’s own shirt. 

Both men somehow managed to slip each other’s shirts off without ever fully breaking contact. Then hands, eyes and mouths roamed the newly exposed territory. 

Rude had always expected that his partner’s scrawny, pale frame would look awkward without his slightly oversized clothes hiding it and he was never more pleased to discover that he was wrong. A life of constant action left the redhead well toned, and the sinuous lines of his slight frame were graceful as opposed to awkward. In the pale light of their office, he was practically glowing. 

Aside from the heated contact, Rude found that he was immensely aroused by the sight of his large, tanned hands against the other’s fair skin. He leaned down to attack the redhead’s slender neck and chest with his mouth. Reno tilted his head to kiss the larger man’s bald head between gasps and moans. Slender hands fumbled with the brawny man’s belt once he felt one of Rude’s strong hands working on his own.

The bald man was just wondering if he should attempt to move away slightly, as the redhead had him unbuttoned and unzipped, when he felt a hand slip into his pants and fingers that were smaller than his own, but certainly not as delicate as any woman’s he had ever been with, brush over his engorged member. His head drew back and his eyes flew open when the slender hand shifted and wrapped around it. 

Reno’s own eyes had snapped open as well and he continued staring at Rude as his hand just ghosted over the sensitive flesh. The taciturn man raised his eyebrows slightly, wondering if something was wrong. Blue eyes blinked. “Shit, you’re _huge_ , yo.”

Rude could not help but smirk. He gently stroked the younger man‘s waist. “Did you expect otherwise?”

The redhead grinned slightly, now gripping the hot flesh under his hand once again, causing the older man to groan. “No but, damn…how are you still single?”

“Some scrawny little redhead’s been distracting me,” answered Rude in a low tone before lining a series of kisses over the smaller man’s jaw line. Then he shifted his mouth near a pale, well-sculpted ear before growing out his next words. “And I don’t plan to be single after tonight.”

In response, Reno gripped Rude’s now throbbing erection tightly and pressed a firm kiss against his lips, conceding control when the large man growled and deepened it further. 

As if Rude did not feel a strong enough surge of desire and possessiveness when the redhead yielded to him without any form of meekness, the younger man also chose that moment to start stroking him, adding just the right amount of pressure when needed. Knowing he would not last as long as he would like, Rude wasted no time in thrusting a hand into Reno’s pants as well. 

The redhead released an odd, surprised groan before breathing out Rude’s name. The large man shifted his oral ministrations to Reno’s chest, neck, and shoulders again so as not to block the sounds the slight man was making. Reno felt smaller and lighter in his hand than his own erection ever did, but just as hot and firm. The bald man discovered that he liked the difference. 

Adjusting his other arm around the smaller man’s waist again, Rude pulled Reno in for another deep kiss; his thoughts soon became incoherent under the touch and taste of the younger Turk. Rude growled and groaned between pants and kisses, and Reno gasped and moaned out the bald man’s name repeatedly until both found their release in the other‘s arms.

After another bruising kiss, Reno dropped his head to rest against Rude’s chest. The bald man placed a gentle kiss against the redhead’s soft hair and relished in the feel of the younger man’s breath across his sweat-coated skin. As well as the feel of slender fingers ghosting over his softening member as Reno tucked it into place. 

After they caught their breaths, Reno carefully wiped Rude down with the inside of his coat, before tending to himself, smiling contentedly when Rude offered to get a towel from the bathroom. “It’s already messed up anyway, yo. I can fold it so no one can see and none of the guards will think anything of me not wearing it on the way out.”

The bald man nodded before smiling softly and helping the redhead button his shirt, the younger man’s own hands being a little too shaky to make quick work of it. “Thanks, yo.”

Rude nodded again, feeling content as he put his own shirt, coat and tie back on. Someone would definitely find it odd if his clothes were not on properly. His eyes, still uncovered, rested on Reno’s jacket, the inside liner covered in both men’s release. Reno chuckled quietly and stretched up to place a soft kiss on Rude’s jaw before speaking lowly near his neck as he nuzzled him. 

The large man felt his recently spent erection coming back to life at the words.

“Next time, inside me.”

Rude lifted Reno’s face for another deep kiss, this one tenderer than the last few, as the other’s lips were definitely swollen and bruising. Aside from that -and the content and slightly giddy look to the younger man’s eyes- no one would be the wiser of what had just occurred if they had only the two male’s appearances to go by. 

Hazel eyes glanced at the unfinished report on the floor. He knew that Reno normally finished them a few days before he had to. “Can that wait?”

“Wha-” The redhead followed his gaze down to the now slightly sprawled papers. “Oh. Yeah, that can wait, yo.”

“Your place or mine?” questioned Rude as he ran his hands up and down the scrawny Turk’s sides.

“You mean right now?” Reno grinned at Rude’s nod. “Either one is fine by me.”

Suddenly, something struck the older man as odd about that. “Wait… You’re prepared for this back at your place?”

Blue eyes blinked languidly. “Prepared…? I think we’re past needing to set the mood, yo.”

That answered that. “My place then.” 

Rude picked up Reno’s jacket and folded it to hide the incriminating stains while the smaller man straightened out the office. Then the bald man handed the coat to the redhead, who held it over an arm, still seemingly trying to figure out his brawny partner’s last question. He finally appeared to lose interest when Rude offered one more chaste kiss before they headed out of the office. 

Rude still did not see much need for talking. Reno spoke his language and that was all that mattered. 

Besides, the redhead always did seem to prefer learning through hands-on experience rather than lectures and books. ...And he was definitely going to be learning a few things that evening. 

Watching Reno’s hips and ponytail sway as he walked ahead of him, Rude could not help but smirk slightly as he fixed his shades back on. 

In this case, talking had definitely been a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude takes Reno back to his place to continue where they left off at the office.

The ride to Rude’s condo had been very much the same as it normally was. The large man drove quietly and stole quick glances at the redhead lounging in the passenger’s seat as he bobbed his head along to the radio. However, there was also something distinctly different about it that evening. 

Instead of prattling on about various subjects while simultaneously taking in the view of everything around him, Reno was quiet for the most part, only speaking when something in particular caught his attention or a song he rather liked came on. The blue-eyed youth also tended to look at Rude more than the scenery, offering the bald man a soft smile whenever he caught him looking his way. There was something about that, which caused the brawny man to feel an odd contentedness that he could not recall ever having felt before. 

The additional difference that the slight man’s lips and clavicle were bruised from Rude’s abuse earlier was also a change, and a welcomed one. The thought of further marking Reno made the bald man have to shift in his seat. 

Rude offered a slight grin back when the redhead smiled at him next, and held the expression when he felt a smaller hand rest over his atop the stick shift. The redhead kept his hand there, not squeezing nor just letting it rest limply over his. He stroked Rude’s hand with his thumb, traced along Rude’s fingers with his own, and occasionally tapped his fingertips along with the music against the large man’s knuckles.

Reno had been to Rude’s apartment many times and had even crashed there on occasion, so it was not unusual for the smaller Turk to dip under Rude’s arm as he opened the door,or slip off his shoes to push them into the area Rude had designated for this. The redhead had teased Rude about how neat his place always was the first few times he had come over, but had once admitted that he actually found Rude’s 'control freak ways' as he called them, comforting in a way. 

The bald man smiled inwardly as his wiry partner’s comfort became clear to him in a way it had not before. He removed his own shoes, as well as his gloves and locked the door before heading into his sitting room.

Reno bounded to the laundry room to toss his stained coat into the hamper, knowing the brawny man would not appreciate their dried semen flaking off around the place and calling a request for something to drink over his shoulder as he went. 

Rude smiled at this and headed to his kitchen. No hints of uneasiness had settled in until he paused, wondering whether he should get Reno one of the soft drinks he usually consumed when he came over (Rude actually kept some in his refrigerator at all times now just for his wiry partner) or something more like what he would offer someone he intended to bed later on.

Suddenly, the large man realized that he had not brought anyone to his condo aside from Reno (and never with the intentions he had tonight) for a good five or six years. Sure, he had gotten some action over that time, but it had been in motels or VIP rooms in various taverns. He always made sure it was clear on both ends that it was one night only and there was never any emotional involvement on either side. 

This was different. Rude _was_ attached emotionally and he knew Reno was as well. He also did not want to forget about Reno in the morning. In fact, he was actually _planning_ on the younger Turk being there in the morning…and perhaps many mornings afterwards. 

_That_ …was new. 

“Yo, earth to Rude!” A clapping sound in the doorway behind him caught the bald man’s attention. He turned and saw Reno standing there, watching him curiously. “You okay Aibou? That‘s the second time you‘ve spaced tonight. I though it was just, you know… So, what‘s up, yo?”

The redhead’s voice was laced with a touch of worry and Rude did not like that. In response, he removed his sunglasses for the second time that evening before he approached the slender Turk. Tanned fingers brushed over pale skin and then Rude’s large hands cupped Reno’s face to lift it as he lowered his own. The brawny man then placed a deep kiss to his partner’s lips. 

The lithe redhead ran his hands up the larger man’s chest and linked them behind his neck as he returned the kiss. A sigh escaped his lips when they parted, and his eyes sparkled as he looked up at his partner. “I know, Aibou. You said everything you need to before. You’re gonna need a heavy duty grinder and blowtorch to get this little part to leave his big badass bike, yo.”

Rude smirked slightly. “Damn, I don’t happen to have either here.”

The blue-eyed youth smirked in return. “Too bad, yo; guess you’re stuck with me.”

“Guess so.” The bald man dipped down for another kiss, sliding his hands from the redhead’s face down the front of his torso. He could feel the younger man’s hipbones, ribs, and muscles through the worn shirt, bringing forth fresh memories of the pale skin he explored for the first time barely more than an hour ago. He slipped one hand down the back of Reno’s pants, feeling his groin respond to the thought that he would soon be able to see all of that pale flesh.

Reno’s arms wrapped around Rude’s neck then, pulling the bald head lower as he stretched up to meet it, pressing against the larger man in his efforts to kiss him as deeply as possible. He moaned gently when he felt the brawny man’s tongue enter his mouth. 

Rude felt a muffled groan build in his throat as the redhead began to suck on the slick muscle. 

The brawny Turk spread his hand over the small of his partner’s back and pulled him against his larger form with a low growl. He could feel Reno’s abs flex against the pressure of his erection pressing into the younger man. Releasing a rubbery sigh, the large man ran his hand up the slender back, stopping abruptly when he felt the bandage over Reno’s wound just as the redhead’s breath hitched painfully. 

Rude retreated from the blue-eyed youth’s mouth and looked at him in concern as he steadied his breathing. “Are you sure you’re up to this?” He mentally berated himself for forgetting the younger male was injured.

“Yeah, yo…they gave me a potion to rush it.” Reno breathed out before peppering the bald man’s jaw line with kisses as he continued. “It’s not bad…they just didn’t see the need to heal it all the way…since you took such good care of me…”

Rude rubbed his partner’s back, staying below the bandage, and tilted his head down to inhale the scent of Reno’s hair as the redhead moved his oral ministrations to the large man’s neck. With the worry for the scrawny Turk’s health aside, the bald man’s attention returned to his throbbing member, which was once again pressed into the younger man’s stomach. The lithe redhead shifted to reach the large man’s jugular better, causing his own hard on to press into Rude’s thigh. This reminded the brawny man of the reason he had brought Reno to his condo, as well as something he had wondered about earlier. 

“Reno.” He all but groaned out the name. “Have you ever” -his speech was broken with a gasp when he lowered his head enough for the smaller man to reach his ear- “Done this before?” He lowered his head to meet the blue-eyed youth’s mouth and then kissed and sucked his way across the scrawny Turk’s jaw.

“Naw. I’ve messed around...” Reno moaned lightly as Rude continued kissing down his throat. “But I’ve never gotten past hands and mouths…” 

“You’ve never…” Rude pulled his head up to look down at his partner. 

“Been busy.” The redhead shrugged lightly and smirked, only Rude could have detected the hint of uncertainty in his eyes. “But I haven’t gotten any complaints yet, yo.” A slender hand slid up the brawny man’s chest to loosen his tie.

“I’m not complaining.” The hazel-eyed man smiled and dipped down for another kiss. “Just wanted to make sure you weren’t waiting on something.”

A faint chuckle slipped passed the redhead’s lips before he gasped once again. “Yeah, lug nut…I was waiting on you.” He pressed a row of kisses along the older man’s clavicle after he undid the first few buttons. “Took you long enough, yo.”

The bald man began popping open the buttons on the younger Turk’s shirt, making quick work of removing the garment. It would have been easy to ignore the comment under Reno’s wit, but he knew the scrawny man too well and he was curious now. “How long?”

“Dunno.” Reno’s breath hitched, this time pleasantly, as the large man placed a deep kiss to his now bare shoulder. His pale fingers began working on the brawny man‘s shirt. “Started crushing about four years ago, I guess…didn’t realize it got serious ‘till a year ago or so.”

“Shit Reno.” Rude worked his way to the lithe redhead’s throat. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“…Didn’t think you saw me like that, yo.” The pale Turk leaned his head back, offering his throat to the older man. “Not like _this_.”

Rude growled deep in his throat as the alpha male part of his brain registered the sign of submission, but he was still cognitive enough to process the information he had been given. Now a similar one in his chest accompanied the rigid heat building in his groin. He slipped one large hand behind the redhead’s neck, tugging on the base of the long crimson tail to pull the young man’s head back so he could press another deep kiss to his lips. 

Reno moaned into the kiss and slid his hands up the tanned skin he had just exposed for the second time that evening. He pleasantly noted a sparse patch of hair below Rude's breastbone, before linking his hands behind the larger man’s muscular neck. He tilted his head more to allow better access to his mouth. 

Reno was comfortable with situations being beyond his control, as long as he had himself and his partner. Rude on the other hand, liked and strived for control at all times. Reno knew this well. The large man would not give up his control over himself completely if he was also not in control of the situation. The witty redhead never even considered not handing over the reigns. 

Rude slipped one arm around his partner’s hips, holding onto him firmly, and released the smaller man’s hair. He quickly reached behind the pale Turk, grabbing a bottle of beer for himself and one of Reno’s preferred drink, before pressing his forearm across the younger man’s upper back (making sure it was above the injury) in one swift motion. He then lifted the blue-eyed youth easily and headed for his bedroom. 

Once inside, the brawny man walked alongside his large bed. He quickly deposited the bottles on the nearest nightstand and gently lowered the redhead onto his bed. Their mouths had barely parted the entire time. 

The decorum of Rude’s condo was very simple: black and white with just enough red or silver accents to prevent it from having an institutional feel. It was classy, but masculine, and very orderly. All of this made the image of the panting redhead lying disheveled on Rude’s bed, with his pale skin and bright hair standing out starkly against the black bedspread, look all the more breathtaking to the large man. His cool blue eyes, which Rude had always found striking, looked stunning with no like colors in view to challenge them. 

“Something wrong, yo?” Reno breathed out, his tone torn between concern and impatience. 

Rude shoved the wayward thought that he must have somehow subconsciously decorated his condo to accentuate his partner’s visage when he redecorated a few years prior out of his mind. “Just the opposite.”

Reno blinked a few times languidly, openly having a bit more trouble thinking clearly now. “Huh?” 

The brawny man was not the sort to comment that something like this looked or felt so right, at least not yet, but with Reno, he suspected he might one day. He also did not want to comment on how beautiful the younger Turk was. Despite the fair bishonen appearance, Reno had proved that he wasn't the feminine sort on several occasions over the years and Rude did not want to give the wrong impression now. He grinned slightly as a fitting compromise came to him. “You definitely don’t look like a scrap part right now.”

The blue-eyed youth blinked at the older man for a moment with an expression Rude had never seen before and then he smiled lightly. He slowly but smoothly rose to his knees on the bed. Turk observational skills caused Reno to vaguely notice that the large man’s bed did not creak as his own did. He pushed away such observations, save the ones about Rude himself, as he slipped the bald man’s open shirt off his broad shoulders. 

After sliding the sleeves off fully, slender hands caressed up Rude’s muscular arms, pausing here and there for deft fingers tracing over the tattoos that marked the tanned skin. When his hands were finally resting atop Rude’s shoulders, Reno began pulling himself up higher, but Rude leaned down to meet him in a kiss before he got very far. 

Rude drew his larger hands down the redhead’s pale skin as Reno explored his exposed upper body. Once again, he found the lithe Turk beautiful, his slender but muscular form being more sinuous and graceful than the awkward angles one might expect him to be hiding behind his loose-fitting clothing. The redhead’s smooth flesh was marred here and there by scars. Between Reno’s years as a Turk and what Rude had heard of his life before, he supposed it was only a tribute to Reno’s skill that he did not have more of the telltale marks. 

In any case, the muscle, bones and scars all went into reminding Rude that, while the smaller man was not as well built or sizable as he himself, the younger male was still certainly an equal. That thought was more of a turn on than the brawny man had realized it would be. With another small growl, the bald man slid his hands down further and began to unfasten the wiry redhead’s belt, wanting to see the sinewy form in its entirety. 

Once released from the drawing kiss, Reno worked his face down to the larger man’s chest and began lavishing the tanned planes with kisses and licks; enjoying the grunts and growls he received for his efforts. Feeling his belt slide off, the younger decided to take that as a cue to move on himself. With a slight grin that the brawny man could feel rather than see, Reno took a nipple that was both larger and darker than his own into his mouth as he began to work on removing his partner’s pants. 

The hazel-eyed man found cohesive thought difficult once the redhead started doing things with his mouth that no one had done to him before, but decided that he should not be surprised anyway. If nothing else, the youth had always had damned good instincts. Rude’s pulsating erection responded to these actions with more ease than his mind, and the large man wasted no time in sliding the pants below his fingers down pale, slender hips. 

Reno’s thoughts consisted of nothing but Rude (Rude’s tight muscles…Rude’s tanned skin…Rude’s growls…Rude’s taste) and so, he was caught slightly off guard when a strong arm wrapped around his waist once again while a large hand pressed on his chest, lying him on his back once more. His mind was still observant enough to reason that it was Rude manhandling him; therefore, he immediately decided that it is all right. The reason behind the action became clear (and his mind a little with it) when he felt his pants slide completely off his legs, his underwear and socks going along for the ride. 

Rude tossed the final articles of clothing aside, his mind not even registering the fact that his otherwise orderly condo now had cloths strewn about it, most of them belonging to Reno. The brawny man froze just as he began to lean over the slender redhead. He knew the way he was staring had to be nothing short of lewd when he actually _looked_ at his partner again, but for once, he truly did not care about his outward impression. 

If Rude had found the younger Turk breathtaking before, then he was positively _stunning_ now, panting and spread out before him with his eyes completely unguarded for once. 

“Damn,” the bald man whispered in something close to awe before stroking pale thighs and continuing to lean forward, only to have Reno meet him partway this time. The younger having curled up to rise toward him in a way that spurred many ideas Rude would normally consider indecent. 

Reno had at first been just as awed by Rude as the larger man was of him, but then the brawny man had simply froze, which tore the redhead’s mind back to the physical moment. He wasn’t sure what the hold up had been about, and had in truth been growing more than a little nervous by the time he noticed Rude moving for him once again. He rose fluidly to meet the brawny man in a kiss that held a bit more gusto than he had intended, but he figured Rude should really be used to his spurts of enthusiasm by now. 

The redhead also recalled that he did not get to finish undressing Rude yet and he reached out to rectify that. 

The brawny man ran his hands over as much of the pale redhead as he could in their position. He moved to help when he felt Reno trying to remove his pants. He smirked slightly when the younger male tried to use his legs to press them down, only to pause and gasp lightly when their bare thighs touched. Rude kicked his pants off completely, as well as his socks and underwear. 

Then pressed Reno onto his back fully once more, this time climbing onto the bed himself. He hovered over the slight form for a moment before carefully lowering himself, bracing his knees and elbows on either side of Reno so he could hold part of his own weight up in order not to crush the smaller Turk. 

After worshiping one another’s body with hands and mouths for some time, while the larger growled out words even he did not register and the smaller moaned out the older man’s name breathlessly, Rude raised himself enough to grip Reno’s hips and flip the redhead over. He then lowered himself onto the pale body below his again and craned his neck to kiss the smaller man’s shoulders as he rubbed his impressive erection against the lithe Turk’s buttocks. 

The brawny man curled an arm around his partner’s waist and began to lift, speaking into Reno’s ear with a deep voice as he did so. “Get on your knees and elbows and arch your back…it’ll hurt less.”

Reno complied, first stroking the large hand over his hip. He was no stranger to pain and as a Turk, had a high tolerance for discomfort. Even still, he knew he wouldn't have respond to that _nearly_ as well if it were anyone other than Rude. He knew the big man would not hurt him if it could be prevented. 

“Like this, yo?” He breathed the words out once he got into the commanded position. 

“Yeah.” The hazel-eyed man’s voice was even deeper than usual. He ran his hands over the pale hips, rear and back below him. Then he began kissing his way down the smaller Turk’s back. Speaking in a rich, velvety tone as he went. “It’s going to feel strange at first, until I get all the way in.” 

A large hand kneaded one of Reno’s buttocks as another kiss was placed on the slender man's spine and the remaining large hand caressed a pale hip. “Then, it’s going to hurt like a bitch.” 

Another kiss was placed along that visible stretch of bone just below soft skin. “When that fades, it‘s still going to feel uncomfortable. You‘ll body will insist that‘s an exit only and try to push me out...you’ll have to relax.” The gentle stroking of skin and that smooth voice made Reno think that relaxing would not be so difficult with his partner. He sighed at the feel of another kiss further down his spine. “Soon after that, you’ll see what the fuss is all about. I’ll take it easy on you this time.”

The blue-eyed youth smiled at that last statement. Rude always chose his words carefully, which meant the words ‘this time’ were intended to mean just that. He was planning on there being _more_ nights like this. Reno had never considered the alternative, but still found that it was even easier to relax under the large man now. He turned his head as much as he could so the bald man could see his expression. “Don’t take it too easy, yo. You aren’t the only hard-ass on this bed, remember.”

Rude smirked at the reply as he leaned against his partner, his entire being pressing down on the wiry one as he reached into the drawer of his bedside table. “I know, but this is your first time...and remember your observation earlier?” He rolled his hips, making sure the scrawny Turk felt his extremely large and ready hard on.

The redhead shivered slightly, and then rocked back to feel the older man’s dripping erection again. “I know…you’re huge, yo. But I trust you, Aibou.”

The bald man’s smirk bloomed into a smile at those words. He gently ran his hands over Reno’s thighs and kissed his back again, longer this time. His hands smoothly slid off the pale skin to grab the bottle he removed from the nightstand and coat his aching member before positioning himself. He ran his hands along the slight form once again, and then gripped pale hips as he pressed home.

Reno tensed, gripped the blankets hard enough to tear them, and released a startled and pained yelp. He most likely would have instinctively tried to curl up on himself, if his partner’s larger frame were not preventing him from moving very much. After a moment to regain his bearings, he took a few slow breaths. Rude’s hands slid along his waist, nearly wrapping around it completely. That, along with the weight above him, reminded him of exactly how large the man over and inside him truly was. 

Rude took a few deep breaths of his own to regain something close to composure and rubbed Reno’s tight stomach as gently as he could while still making sure the gesture was felt through the discomfort. “Relax, Reno, it will help.” He then restated the words he had repeated a few times when the scrawny Turk had been injured a few days previously. “It’s okay, Aibou…I’ve got you.” 

Only hours before, the wiry redhead could not have told anyone what Rude had said that day, only that his tone and mannerisms were different somehow. Not that he had told anyone; he liked the idea of it being between him and Rude, whatever ‘it’ was. Now however, hearing the words made him realize they were familiar, and so was the effect they had on him. His discomfort immediately lessened to a very tolerable level as his body relaxed and his eyes slipped closed. 

The brawny man felt his heart swell at the smaller Turk’s reactions to his words and caresses. He had known that Reno trusted him with his life, but somehow, this was different. He continued stroking the lithe form and taking deep breaths to control himself. “Straighten out a little and breathe from your chest. I won’t go further until you’re ready.”

Again, the blue-eyed youth followed the bald man’s directions and focused on his voice and touches. He soon realized that he was probably not the only uncomfortable one in this position. “I’m okay, yo. You can move.”

The large man reached forward and leaned on his elbows to lay his arms over the smaller one’s below him. He stroked his partner’s hands until they released their death grip on the bedspread. Rude then began to rock slowly, the tight form under him resisting at first, but not fighting. He continued slowly but steadily, even if Reno were not uncomfortable, he would want to relish this moment. He was determined to take it slow in any case. 

Rude was immensely pleased when the slender body began to move with his own.

As the brawny man eased into a steady rhythm, Reno began to understand why some people referred to sex as _fucking_ while others called it _making love_. The more Rude touched him, slid against him, grunted and moaned, the more the redhead found his focus shifting from himself to Rude. His own discomfort faded in light of Rude’s desires, Rude’s pleasure, Rude’s needs. Until the scrawny Turk realized that Rude _was_ his own desire and pleasure and need. 

A familiar but until now unnamed feeling in his chest crescendoed as the remaining knots in his stomach and muscles released. 

Rude felt the final needed change in his wiry partner and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder before stringing together a sentence he would not recall speaking until much later. “Ugh, that’s right…little love, just -ah…like that…” Then he straightened back up to grip slim hips that were already meeting his thrusts, the redhead responding to his movements as naturally in lovemaking as he did on the field. 

The word ‘love’ struck the redhead stronger than any physical effort could have, and he moaned out Rude’s name softly before meeting his thrusts in earnest, continuing to follow the larger body’s guidance when Rude pulled him up as he sat back, pulling Reno onto his lap. The younger Turk adjusted without having to pause and then leaned back into his partner. He head rolled against a solid shoulder as he turned his face and stretched his neck to return the heated kiss Rude was offering. 

The bald man found it endearing rather than surprising when the pale Turk continued to synchronize their movements perfectly, even as Rude wrapped one arm around the scrawny waist to ease his movements and tend to Reno’s erection with his other hand. He felt the other’s smaller hands touching him everywhere they could reach before he could only hold onto Rude as their breaths and movements increased. 

Thoughts were lost to feelings and sensations until Reno’s back arched enough to make a flicker of worry for his injury flutter through Rude’s mind before the redhead called out his partner’s name as he reached the nuptive moment. The sound of his name being called out in ecstasy by the younger man, as well as the feel of the slight body’s reaction, sent Rude into his own orgasm. After riding it out, the brawny man carefully lowered onto his side, easing Reno down with him and holding him against his chest as though he wanted to envelop him entirely. 

Reno wrapped his arms over the larger ones holding him and smiled as he panted. He could feel Rude’s slick, broad chest heaving against his back in time his own labored breaths, as well as the large man’s semi-hard member still filling him. He pulled one large hand up to kiss it before returning it to his chest and curling his wiry legs up slightly, feeling Rude’s follow the movement. “Damn, yo…that was… Man, you’re good…”

Rude chuckled deep in his chest and kissed the crown of the bright hair in front of him before tucking Reno’s head under his chin. “I told you; we make a perfect machine.”

The redhead smiled and settled against his partner’s chest. “Have to agree with you there, Aibou.” 

The large man carefully removed himself from the blue-eyed youth and rubbed his back, discreetly checking his bandage as he did so. It would need to be changed soon, but not immediately, so he gripped slightly bruised hips gently to help the redhead as he rolled over to face him. Rude kissed Reno and felt wiry arms wrap around his stomach. “Next time, so I can see you.”

The redhead’s expression fell blank. “We can do that?”

The bald man blinked and shifted back slightly to look down at his partner. He blinked again upon realizing he was serious. “I thought you did well with anatomy?”

“Yeah, _Turk_ anatomy.” Reno replied with a small grin. “They taught about pressure points and arteries, not _this_. So I‘ll take that as a yes, yo?”

“Yes, yo,” Rude repeated with a teasing smirk. “You’re more than limber enough for it. It just would have hurt too much this round.”

“Not complaining.” The blue-eyed youth kissed the larger man’s neck. Then he nestled his head against the brawny man’s chest. “’M tired…is it late, yo?”

“Yes; and we‘ve had an active day.” Rude's his own eyes slipped shut while he stroked a pale back. His fingers brushed against the bandage he had checked a moment before. “You’ll need to change this. Can you reach it?”

“Didn’t you just comment on me being all agile, yo? ‘Course I can.” The redhead frowned against his partner’s tanned skin. “’Cept I think I left everything for that at my place…”

“Do you actually think I don’t have a proper first aid kit? Especially with how often _you’re_ here.” Rude rolled onto his back. “I’ll get you a wet towel too…and you haven’t eaten since eleven this morning.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you talk a lot after sex?” Reno questioned with a grin. “I mean for you.”

“I don’t usually.” Rude smiled slightly when he realized he _had_ been talking a lot for him. 

“We’ll have to see if that happens next time, yo.” The redhead smiled as well. “Maybe I found a way to get you to just talk.”

“You’ve never seemed to have a problem with it,” commented Rude with a slight frown. It suddenly occurred to him that if Reno could hide his feelings for him for four years, then he could probably also hide it if Rude’s taciturn nature made him feel alienated. 

“That’s ‘cause I don’t.” The pale Turk stretched gingerly and then sat up. His eyes were still open, still unguarded, causing Rude to relax immediately. “I usually know what you don’t say, but it’s nice to hear you once in a while, yo…did that make sense?”

The large man nodded as he headed for the master bathroom to get some bandages and towels. He smiled to himself once again when he opened his medicine cabinet and saw the reflection of the naked redhead practically glowing on his dark bedspread. The smile on Reno’s face had a slightly goofy edge, which combined with his bright eyes practically announced the loss of his virginity. Rude chuckled softly as he thought that he was glad they had waited until they left the office. 

Reno handed Rude his beer when he returned to the bedroom and took the moist towel to clean himself off, briefly apologizing about the bedspread. Rude waved it off; even if he had to buy a new bedspread everyday it would worth it if this were the cause. As the redhead only mildly protested when the bald man insisted on changing his bandage, the latter realized that their relationship dynamics had actually not changed very much, but instead had become more cemented by this change. 

Rude placed a tender kiss over the healing wound on the back of the redhead’s ribcage before he covered it again. He still hated that the younger man was seriously injured, especially while having to protect him, but that event had led to this one and for that, he was thankful. 

The bald man smiled once more, noticing that it was becoming a habit around the redhead, as he pulled Reno under the covers to go to sleep a little while later. Meanwhile, the redhead talked about something interesting that he had seen on the way to work that morning, clearly feeling as comfortable with the changes in their relationship as the large man was. 

Rude decided that the next time he had something important to tell his partner, he would not wait until one of them nearly died to talk. He made Reno promise the same.

After a final kiss goodnight, Rude fell asleep curled around Reno, the pair holding each other as though they had done it a thousand times before.


End file.
